


Wanna Dance with Somebody

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, Black Lily Evans Potter, Dancing, Date Night, Drinking, F/F, Honestly He Had It Coming, Jewish Marlene McKinnon, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: The three women just wanted to enjoy a nice night out with each other. It was not an invitation for men to try and join them.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Alice Longbottom/Marlene McKinnon
Series: August Auction Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 15
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Wanna Dance with Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Is it extreme to nearly break the finger of someone who touches your girlfriend without her permission after she had already given him multiple cues to back off? Maaaybe. But this is fanfiction and in fanfiction, my fem characters can take actual revenge for unwanted and unsolicited advances on their persons.

(^^)  
 **Wanna Dance with Somebody**  
(^^)

“I don’t think it’s a great idea for all of us to be drinking at the same time,” Lily said as she applied her violet lipstick while sitting at her vanity. She had swapped out the braids she normally favored for thick twists that were pulled away from her face by a wide cloth band that was a deep royal purple which complemented the dark red of her hair. Continuing the red and purple theme, she had used an eye shadow that was just a shade too dark to be called a pink but made her green eyes really pop. “Especially not in a Muggle bar where we can’t hex any man who thinks he can get handsy.”

“There’s always options other than magic for dealing with stupidity,” Alice reminded them from across their bedroom where she was spiking up her short hair while sitting at her own vanity. In a show of solidarity with their theme, she had charmed it royal purple to match Lily’s headband and the tichel that Marlene had chosen for their evening out. She flashed both of her bondmates a grin that matched the toothy display her badger daemon. “Grab him by the dick and twist. He should get the message real quick.”

“And we’ll keep each other in sight at all time,” Marlene ordered from the bed where she was lacing up her high-heeled boots. Her black leather pants disappeared into her boots where they came up over her knees. Her tichel was layered crimson and royal purple and the twisted tail curled around the edge of her forehead. Her makeup was more understated than Lily’s was, preferring to go with a palette that matched her dark sienna skin and the goldenrod hue of her hazel eyes. “So it will be fine. We watch each other’s backs and drinks, and hopefully Alice has no reason to traumatize some poor bloke into needing therapy that his toxic masculinity won’t let him get.”

“You both make very good points,” Lily conceded. Her dark hands worked quickly and efficiently as she slid on a garter belt that held both her wand and a small dike. Alice let out a small whine of protest as Lily smoothed down the purple fabric of her skirt to cover both the holster and the hem of her stockings. “None of that,” she scolded as she slid on the black heels she preferred for their planned activity. “I was promised a night of dancing.”

”We can dance  _ here _ ,” Alice protested. “We won’t even need clothes to do the Horizontal Tango.”

“We’ve already put so much effort into this night,” Marlene pointed out. Her fox daemon thumped its tail in agreement with that statement. Lily’s shrike launched itself into the air with a startled cry. “We had better get going if we expect to do any dancing or drinking at all. The place is going to be packed!”

Only a few minutes later, they were landing at the nearest Apparation point to their designation. It was still a bit of a walk to get to the bar itself, but it was really well lit and within a block, they met up with the evening crowds for the district. The wait in line wasn’t too bad either. Within ten minutes, they were inside, fighting their way to the dance floor.

They stayed close together, making sure to keep either each other or their daemons in eye sight at all time. Other than that, they lost themselves to the music. With the war going on in the wizarding world, they needed some time to cut loose and just enjoy themselves. It was especially hard on them given how Marlene and Lily were both Unspeakables and Alice had become an Auror. All three of them was involved in the effort to combat Voldemort, even discounting their tenuous membership in Dumbledore’s little militia.

Eventually, they all got thirsty and headed to the bar, still riding the high of releasing the build up tension. Marlene flagged down the bartender to get three Black Cats as Alice and Lily kissed beside her. After a moment or so, they pair broke apart to pull Marlene in for her own set of kisses from Alice while Lily paid for their drinks.

Carefully, the group made their ways to one of the tables. They knew from experience that if they had stayed at the bar, it was just asking for trouble. It didn’t matter if they were clearly together in the romantic and sexual sense. Men would keep hitting on them. They would do that at a table as well, but the pushier ones that never seemed to understand that  _ not interested _ wasn’t a secret code for  _ try harder _ , well, those tended to stay near either the bar or the dance floor.

They were three hours in and four rounds of various cocktails when their streak of being left the fuck alone broke. Some blond guy who looked about their age, started trying push in between the three girlfriends. He didn’t seem picky about which one of them he wanted as a dance partner either, not that it mattered because they were willing to give him even the illusion of a chance. They kept rearranging themselves to exclude him.

He just was not taking the hint.

“Will you stop already?” Alice snapped finally. “I just want to dance with my girlfriends!”

“We can all dance together,” the man tried to cajole. He reached to run his hands down Alice’s sides as if he had the right. 

Marlene didn’t hesitate to grab the index finger of the hand closes to her and bend it backwards. Using the hold, she twisted his arm behind his back and pressed up against it as he whimpered. She placed her lips near his ear, so that he didn’t miss a single word of what she had to say to him.

“Unless you want me to break all of these fingers,” Marlene whispered in a seductive purr, “you will say that your goodbyes and  _ leave _ . Nod if you understand the consequences of touching what doesn’t belong to you.” The man nodded frantically. Marlene pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good boy.”

She shoved him away from her. He stumbled before looking between the three girlfriends. His expression was thoroughly confused, not that it softened Marlene’s stance any. She also didn’t feel bad about the hand he was now cradling to his chest. She knew that she hadn’t broken it. He might feel an ache for the next few days, but that was it.

“I guess this is goodbye,” the man said awkwardly. Then he turned and fled.

“You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Lily scolded, like she was one to talk. Marlene had seen her reaching for her dike. At least Marlene’s way of handling the situation hadn’t made a mess on the floor. Alice just pressed herself into Marlene’s arms to give her an increasingly filthy kiss.

“Home,  _ now _ ,” Marlene demanded when they broke apart finally. Alice had a pleased smile on her round face. Marlene knew what she was thinking, too.

At home, they had all the really fun things to stab each other with, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery (Y); Gryffindor MC (x2); Huffepuff MC; Magical MC (x3); The 3rd Rule; Rian-Russo Inversion (x3); Ethnic & Present (x2); Lovely Triangle; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Do It For Howard; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); Short Jog; Greatest Gift; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment  
> Subject (Task No.): Etiquette (Task#2: Write about someone receiving something unsolicited.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [741](Threatening Something); 365 [142](Home); Herbology Club [3-5](Bhava); Auction [15-1](Lily/Marlene/Alice); Back to School Shopping [Uniform](A Minor Injury); Tell a Joke Day [09](Pub/Bar); Pinata [Easy]("I guess this is goodbye.")  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Sp Con](Cocktail/Mocktail); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple); Ship (Gilded Lily)[Sp Mic 2](Daemon AU); Fire [Easy](Dancing); Garden [HPverse](Hufflepuff N/PR)  
> Representation(s): Jewish Marlene McKinnon; Black Lily Evans; Marlene/Lily/Alice Longbottom  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Muck & Slime; Head of Perseus; In the Trench; Surprise!; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; Found Family; Nontraditional; Middle Name; Mother Hen; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Clio’s Conclusion; Lock & Key; Three’s Company; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Pear-Shaped; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; A Long Dog; Bandstand; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Wind Beneath)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: LiCK (Yarrow); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Oust); War (Obstruction; Sanctuary); TY (Slainte; Ntaiv)  
> Word Count: 1201


End file.
